


Every Time We Say Goodbye

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvid featuring the relationship between Ben Sisko and Kasidy Yates in DS9. Set to the song from the Cole Porter movie soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time We Say Goodbye

[Download here](http://www.syredronning.de/vids/ds9_etwsg_big.zip) (16 MB, WMV, zipped)


End file.
